Haohmaru
Haohmaru is the starring character of the Samurai Shodown series and is usually the one who takes down the main antagonists of the series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Haohmaru vs Bishamon *'Haohmaru VS Jago' (Complete) *'Haohmaru vs Mitsurugi' (Complete) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Haohmaru Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Afro Samurai *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Samurai Jack *Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) History Haohmaru's story begins when he was 15 years old. As a young samurai he challenged one of the others from his village to a battle, Jubei. Haohmaru lost horribly due to inexperience. But since Jubei is a nice guy, he showed him a new mentor by the name Nicotine Caffeine. Afterwards, he began training with him along with his rival Genjuro, who nearly killed him in one bout. When Amakusa awoke from his century long slumber in the later years to cause havoc, Haohmaru stepped up to find and kill Amakusa. He was successful along with some help from others. From that point on, his long legacy began of fighting and surpassing other demons alike along with his rival Genjuro. Death Battle Information Background Information * Full Name : Haohmaru * Age : 25 (Shodown Series) * Height : 5"8 (173cm) * Weight : 141 lbs (64kg) * Location : Musashi-koku, Japan * Occupation : Wanderer Weapons / Fighting Styles Haohmaru wields a katana called the Fugudoku, of which he uses in battles with swift, fast moves and a personalized power-fighting style. He also holds a Sake jug, of which he can use offensively to not only hit opponents, but to also reflect projectiles. He also holds two forms : the Slash and Bust form. His Slash form is his go-to style, of which is his most balanced style, focusing on his swift yet powerful attacks. The Bust form is a more agressive and offensive style, altering his special attacks to be more lethal in close combat. In any of these forms, he obviously retains the ability to do light or heavy attacks, with his heavy attacks being powerful and his light attacks helping him perform swift combos. If Haohmaru loses his sword when clashing against another sword or in another predicament that removes it from his grasp, which is more common than it seems, he can rely on his punches and kicks until he retrieves his sword. He cannot use his most powerful moves without his sword however, making it a reliable tool for offensive means. Finally, Haohmaru has access to a Power buff. Haohmaru's power buff is gained over time when attacking or taking damage. This also gives him access to specific Power moves and cannot be used by normal means. Haohmaru will know he is in the form because his skin turns completely red. He is also given a boost to his attacks in general and is able to perform brutal fatalities. It does not last forever, only for a brief amount of time. However, it seems that Haohmaru is able to activate this transformation at will without him being completely powered up, but at the cost of less time with the form itself. Special / POW Attacks - Slash Version * Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan - With a swing of his katana, Haohmaru creates a small tornado that hurls towards the opponent. When on contact, the tornado will then suck in the opponent and increase vertically, hurling the foe up into the air and back down into the ground; can be blocked or destroyed. * Ougi Kogetsu Zan - Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, then jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. When he does the slashing uppercut, he can manipulate how high up he goes. * Ougi Resshin Zan - While jumping, Haohmaru makes a leap forward katana first towards the ground, followed by a green aura from the blade or a light explosion. * Sake Kougeki - Haohmaru whacks his enemy with his jugs and/or reflects projectiles. * Tenha Seiou Zan - Haohmaru makes a full turn around, and near his rotation, he charges the aura within his sword to create a large blue blast of light that can kill an opponent. * Hiougi Tenha Fuujin Zan - Many uppercut slashes are performed at once while moving forward, finished by a stronger iteration of the Ougi Kogetsu Zan. * Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan - This is the same as the Kogetsu Zan, but it is stronger, has afterimages, and is performed while running. * Zankousen - This is a weaker version of the Tenha Seiou Zan, which does not kill, but still does a moderate amount of damage and has a green aura. Special / POW Attacks - Bust Version Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan: Setsu - This is similar to the ordinary Retsu San, but in this form the opponent lingers at the top of the tornado before falling back down from a great height. Ougi Kogetsu Zan - Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, then jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. When he does the slashing uppercut, he can manipulate how high up he goes. Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan - This is the same as the Kogetsu Zan, but it is stronger, has afterimages, and is performed while running. Gouha'' - Haohmaru charges at the enemy with his shoulder. '''Senpuu Ha' ''- Haohmaru sweeps the ground with his sword and swings the energy from what he has swept at the opponent '''Nagi Yaiba' - This acts sort of like a counter. Haohmaru does a special pose, and if an enemy gets too close, he will jump followed by an upward slash. Tenha Dankuu Retsu Zan'' ''- After a Senpuu Restsu San and while the opponent is trapped in the tornado, Haohmaru strikes with a downward slash that sends them away from the tornado, then a final downward slash to knock them away from him and at worst cut them in half. Strengths & Feats * Defeated the likes of Amakusa, Genjuro, and other various characters from Samurai Shodown * A strong or swift enough strike is able enough to split a human in half or slice their stomach open in a single strike * Power transformation gives Haohmaru a power boost and can be activated at will Gallery Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru as seen in Samurai Shodown 6.png|Haohmaru as seen in Samurai Shodown 6 Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru as seen in art cover of Samurai Shodown.png|Haohmaru as seen in art cover of Samurai Shodown Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru's realistic drawing for Samurai Shodown 2.png|Haohmaru's realistic drawing for Samurai Shodown 2 Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru slicing down a tower.png|Haohmaru slicing down a tower Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru's amazing sitdown.png|Haohmaru's amazing sitdown Samurai Shodown - Haohmaru is ready to fight a demon.png|Haohmaru is ready to fight a demon Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Japan Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:SNK Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Showdown Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Samurai Category:Warrior Category:Air Manipulator Category:Playable Character